Everything Has Changed
by BlackpoolQueen
Summary: Clara, an English teacher from planet Earth meets Amy, a mysterious Time Lady, when her ship crash landed near her flat. She starts travelling though Space and Time with her, but Amy quickly notices something is not quite right about Clara. She now has to uncover the mystery behind this Impossible Girl, even if it means revealing some of her own. Time Lord!Amy AU
1. Crash landing

A/N: And just when you thought I didn't have anything else to write, I come up with this idea! Actually, part of this comes from a request on Tumblr for a Time Lord!Amy AU, so I hope the person who asked for this likes it. And I'm sorry it's not a rewrite! But I think you'll like this story I came up with anyway.

The name for the fic comes from _Everything Has Changed_ by Taylor Swift feat. Ed Sheeran, because I feel like it somehow fits Clara and Amy in this story.

That said, I would like to dedicate this story to my friend **River**, my new friend **Wolfie**, the ff user **FifthAvenueAngels** for the amazing review and **lauraforthewinoswald** for her absolutely BRILLIANT story _Girlfriends in Space._

I hope you like it!

* * *

The bluish light of the TARDIS changed to an alarming red light as a really loud alarm went off. The screen was crowded with different readings from the ship and the planet below.

"Can you stop this?", the Time Lord shouted towards the ceiling, holding on to a leaver at the console. The ship showed her Gallifreyan writing indicating the crash landing was inevitable. "Okay, just make sure we don't crash somewhere inhabited".

She held on tighter, and screamed as her TARDIS fell down to Earth.

* * *

Clara entered her flat and left her coat at the sofa in the living room. She went straight to her bedroom and jumped to the bed, closing her eyes for a minute to get some rest. Wednesdays were always the most exhausting day of the week, as she had classes for most of the day. That particular Wednesday, the last group had been louder than usual, and she had had to make a huge effort to be heard, hence why she felt so tired.

She probably hadn't been laying for longer than ten minutes when she heard the crash. She went to her window and saw the beaten blue police box in the middle of the park just behind her building. Her curiosity got the best of her and she put her coat back on to check on it.

She walked to the crashing site and inspected the box -that was lying on its side- from a safe distance. She was trying to think about where could have the box fallen from, when the doors opened and a ginger girl appeared from inside.

"Oh, hello!", said the girl with a Scottish accent.

"Where the hell did you come from?", Clara asked with wide eyes. The girl's clothes -a bright orange shirt, a black waistcoat and brownish tartan trousers- were torn and her hair -her long, ginger hair- was a mess. She reached into the box and grabbed a black bowler, which she put on before jumping to the ground.

"I just met the most unpleasant space potatoes you could ever imagine." She examined Clara intently. The brunette raised her eyebrows at her explanation, but the girl didn't elaborate on the subject. "What's your name?"

"Clara. What happened to you?" She was visibly concerned for the girl, even though she didn't know her.

Before she could answer, the box made a very strange sound, and the doors closed. "Oh, well...that's going to take a while."

"What's going to take a while?" Clara asked with her curiosity back online.

"My ship is pretty damaged; it'll need some time to repair itself. A few hours maybe." She paused, feeling that tingling sensation of knowing Clara was thinking of so many questions. She could hear her, trying with her little human mind to understand what was happening. "What year is this?", she said looking around.

Clara raised an eyebrow again. "2014. Is that optional?"

"Well, it is for me". She smirked slightly, proud of her enigmatic ways.

Clara tried to keep her eyes on the girl's, until one of the slashes in her shirt's arms caught her attention; she spotted a large cut in her arm that was bleeding a little. "Oh my stars, you're hurt!" The girl tried to cover it, but Clara got the fabric first. "That needs cleaning up or it's going to infect", she concluded after examining it. "Come with me, I've got a first aid kit in my flat."

The ginger sat at the kitchen table while Clara cleaned the wound. She hissed as she rubbed the antiseptic against her skin, and Clara felt the need to tease her. "No need to make such a fuss. It isn't that bad." She finished with cleaning the cut and put a bandage over it. "Okay, that should do."

Clara prepared tea for both of them and placed a cup in front of the girl, sitting across from her. After drinking quietly for a few minutes, she looked up at her. "Now, are you going to explain what happened out there?"

"You'd never believe me if I told you", she said with an air of confidence.

"Try me", Clara answered with a defying smirk.

"Very well, then. I'm an alien. That box that crashed at the park is my ship, and it can travel anywhere in Time and Space."

Clara just stared at her for a few minutes, trying to find a reason not to believe her. It should sound mad, but for some cause she couldn't make out it didn't. How could she be telling the truth?

Instinctively, Clara said the first thing she could think of. "Time travel is impossible."

"Well, maybe for you, in this time, it is. But it really isn't that complicated. Time is just another dimension of Space. You accept you can move through the other three dimensions of Space, so why would it be impossible to wander through the Fourth Dimension, given you have the appropriate vehicle?"

Clara definitely didn't have an answer for that. "Okay, if you say so...You said you're an alien, why do you sound Scottish?"

"How am I supposed to know that? I'm not from your planet; I don't know how Scottish people sound like. Actually, I've never been to this planet before."

"Fine, I'll accept that. What's your name?"

"Ha, now that's a complicated question. To you, I suppose it's Amelia. Bit fairytale, isn't it? Just call me Amy." Clara found it funny that she sounded like she was just discovering her own name, but she decided not to ask why.

"So tell me, Amy, am I going to call you for a long time?" She leaned forward to her, in an innocently flirtatious way.

Amy raised her eyebrow, but changed into a surprised face before she could answer. She reached into her pocket and quickly took out a small key that was shining in a golden light. She threw it on the table, like it was too hot to touch. "Apparently, for a little bit longer. Come on!" She stood up and rushed to the door, opening it and running downstairs. She ran to the box -that now stood properly- and used the key to unlock the door. She left it open, inviting Clara -who had followed her all the way- to step in. The lights were off and she couldn't see anything, but she stepped in anyway. Amy rushed to the console and turned the lights on, revealing the bigger-on-the-inside interior. Clara's jaw dropped with the sight, and she looked around the room. She stood into a console room dominated by a bluish light, that was big and scientific-looking, equipped with a huge console crowded with leavers, buttons and other instruments.

Amy stared at her, a huge smile on her face. Usually, Time Lords travelled in pairs or groups, with companions to share their adventures. She had never had that; after all, the circumstances of her exit from Gallifrey hadn't been exactly normal. "So...what d'you think?"

"It's...It's...Bigger on the inside!" Clara's eyes couldn't be wider. It was actually bigger on the inside! It looked small on the outside but the inside was bigger! She couldn't believe her own eyes.

It was strange how all of the sudden she seemed to trust this girl she had just met. She didn't know anything about her, and still it felt as if she could trust her with her life. "And you can go anywhere? In Time and Space, wherever you want?"

Amy smirked and snapped her fingers, closing the doors. She pressed some buttons and pulled a leaver triumphantly before looking back at her and then towards the doors. "Why don't you take a look?"

Clara ran to the doors and opened them, finding they had moved. She was staring right into the heart of a large blue-and-green nebula, so bright and full of stars that she couldn't even try to count them. Amy stood by her side, looking down at the shorter girl.

"Amy, this is beautiful", Clara said, her voice showing how amazed she was. She looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you."

It suddenly hit her that she would have to go back home; just a bit longer and she would be back in her flat to sleep and eat and go to work the next day like this had never happened; like she had never met Amy. Her voice brought her back.

"Clara, d'you think...Well, only if you want to, maybe..." Clara raised her eyebrow. "Maybe you could travel with me."

Clara bit her lower lip, a smirk growing on them. She laughed, and Amy looked very surprised by her reaction. "Is that what you do? You just crook your finger and people just jump in your snog box and fly away?" She emphasised her words by walking around the console crooking her fingers.

"It is not a snog box!" Amy answered trying to look upset.

"I'll be the judge of that", Clara said with her arms crossed.

"Starting when?" She tried not to show it, but she was really happy that Clara would stay with her. She didn't know why, it was the same thing other people experience about her. Her Time Lord brain allowed her to be felt in someone's mind, and that was how she got people to trust her even without knowing her. It was that feeling they got in the back of their heads that she could be trusted. However, she had never heard of a Time Lord trusting someone they didn't know, as it was impossible for non-Time Lords to be felt in a Time Lord mind. But Clara was human, not Time Lord. She decided that it was just a feeling; nothing was really going on. Besides, she didn't really have any experience with humans.

"How about right now?" Deep down, she didn't want to give Amy the chance to take her back home.

Amy smiled and ran to the other side of the console, pressing buttons and pulling leavers. She placed her hand over the space-time throttle and looked at Clara. "Ready?" She nodded. "So let's go", she said as she sent the TARDIS into the Time Vortex at maximum speed.

* * *

A/N: And? What do you think? Tell me in the reviews below ;)

And remember that **Wolfie and I are hosting a Clamy fan art challenge on tumblr**. Just search #ClamyFanArtChallenge for the rules post and send in your art!


	2. Who are you?

A/N: Chapter two! Tell me in the reviews what you think and your guesses for the mystery of Clara! More clues here, hope they move your inner Sherlocks

* * *

A few adventures after, Clara felt like she was very familiar with the way things worked. She had become a time-and-space traveller, and she liked to think she was pretty good at it: the running, the chasing, the investigating and the danger. It was scary, but it was also very exciting, and she didn't ever want to stop. She was learning so much about the universe, about how amazing and how cruel it could be. And she had Amy to teach her all sorts of things and to show her the secrets of the universe. She loved travelling with her, even though she wouldn't tell her much about herself.

Truthfully, she had fallen in love with the Time Lady. She knew it was a silly idea that would only hurt her, as nothing could ever happen, but she pushed it aside knowing that she would lose more by giving up the travelling just because Amy wouldn't love her back.

She was in the mood for a fun, quiet night alone with Amy, so she asked her to take her somewhere they could be completely ignored. Amy, who seemed to like the idea, set the coordinates the TARDIS suggested.

"Why don't you go to the wardrobe and see what the TARDIS picked for you?", Amy suggested as she finished sending them off, winking at her raised eyebrow.

After a joyful Clara left the console room, the Time Lady headed below deck to pick some appropriate clothes for the time and place they were going. Usually she wore whatever she felt like wearing, but Clara didn't want to call so much for attention, so she picked a black dress from that period. She didn't do anything with her hair, though; she liked it the way it was, slightly wavy and a bit messy. She could feel the TARDIS in her mind, reading her thoughts. Her brain was pretty occupied by Clara and her strange ability to get into her mind. In appearance she was a completely normal girl, but there had to be something about her; she couldn't just get inside her brain so easily by being a normal girl. Her TARDIS had an idea of why it could be happening, but she refused to believe it.

"For the last time, I am not in love with her". She said it out loud, but in a hushed voice for fear of Clara hearing her. "Yes, she's brave, and funny and clever, always exactly what I need and generally perfect for me in every way, but there's something about her...I don't know what it is but it's there. Like a feeling on the back of my head, something I'm missing..."

"Amy? You down there?" Clara's voice came from the console room, so she rushed back up.

She wasn't prepared for what she found when she saw Clara standing next to the console, looking shy and impossibly cute in her red polka dot dress. Her hair was arranged in a 1940s fashion, her lips were a bright red, and Amy was struggling to keep herself under control. It was something that shouldn't happen to a Time Lord, to be affected by someone of a species so primitive as a human...What was she?

"Wow, Clara..." She could barely speak, and for a second Clara took it as a bad sign.

"What? Is it too much? I wasn't sure about the hair..." She looked down, rubbing her arm slightly.

"You look beautiful", Amy said before she could stop herself. Clara smiled, not looking at Amy because she knew she had blushed. She took a second to recover from the unexpected compliment.

"So, why this outfit? Where and when are we going?"

Amy smiled running around the console. "Brilliant question! Apparently, we're visiting a county fair in the early 1940s United States. Perfect place for cotton candy and caramel apples. Plus is wartime, so it'll be pretty much like in those movies you like." The Time Lady had noticed Clara's taste for movies set in that period. She hadn't explained where that had come from, but she knew she enjoyed them more than any other movies. "So!" she said rushing to the doors. "Shall we?" She waited for Clara to nod and opened them, revealing a beautiful summer night in a small town in the United States. They could see carnival games everywhere and a lot of people laughing and playing. The smell of fresh popcorn filled the air and the lights gave the scene a romantic ambiance. There was a big wheel at the back shining in colourful lights.

"Amy, this is perfect!" Clara said as she took in the scene. "Thank you." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Amy's cheek. The ginger took her companion's hand, pulling her outside.

"C'mon. Let's get some food."

* * *

After a night of laughter and games -and Clara forcing herself not to kiss the Time Lady- they were sitting quietly at the big wheel. Amy had won a teddy bear, which she had obviously given to Clara. The brunette was the first to speak.

"Thanks, Amy. I had a great time." She stared at the lights below, not looking at Amy.

"I had fun too." She wanted to know more about Clara, and she couldn't stop herself from asking. "Clara?" The young girl turned to look at her. "Why do you like this time so much?"

"I used to watch wartime movies with my mum. I still do, just not with her." She looked sad and all Amy wanted was to help her.

"What happened to her?"

"She was sick, and she died. That's what happens to us humans, I guess." She gave her a sad smile, but continued. "She said the movies reminded her of my dad, although she never told me why."

"You don't know who your dad is?" Amy was very surprised; she had assumed Clara had had a relatively normal life before meeting her.

"Oh, I do know. I just never met him." Amy silently asked her to elaborate. "He left when I was still a baby. My mum kept saying he loved both of us very much but he had to go. She never explained what that meant." She wiped a tear out of her face.

Amy placed an arm around Clara, hugging her, and the brunette rested her head on Amy's chest. "I'm sorry, Clara, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's okay. I want you to know me." That made Amy a bit self conscious about not telling much of her past to her. She wanted to, but in the right time.

They walked back to the TARDIS, laughing and playing with the teddy bear, now named Rory.

Before changing and going to bed, Clara went to the console to say goodnight. She sat on the edge of the railing, waiting for Amy to come up.

The Time Lady was discussing some really important matters with her ship. Unfortunately for Amy, the TARDIS wouldn't take a no for an answer, and she insisted on Amy's love for her companion. She tried to deny it, but in the back of her head -along with the strange feeling- she knew she was lying.

When she heard Clara sitting on the floor, she went up to meet her. She stood at the ramp, a position she had found Clara liked, as they were for once at the same high.

She saw there was something troubling Clara, so she asked if she was okay.

"Yea, is just...I keep thinking that maybe I'm the reason why my dad never came back. Maybe he did loved my mum but didn't love me." She looked down at her hands on her lap. Her nails were doing that thing Amy had noticed they did when she was nervous or worried.

"Clara, stop." Amy took her hands in hers before using a finger to pull up her chin and force her to look at her. "That's impossible. He must have loved you. And if he didn't then he was the most idiotic human in the universe, and that is saying something. You're beautiful, and funny and brave...you're always exactly what I need. You're brilliant, Clara, and I won't let anyone -not even you- say something different."

Clara couldn't take it anymore and kissed her, hard, not waisting time with the sweet part of the kiss. She didn't care if Amy rejected her, she only wanted to kiss her at least once and she would live happy for the rest of her life. She was surprised to see that not only Amy didn't push her away but also took control of the kiss and deepened it, pulling her closer.

When they had to break the kiss so Clara could breathe, Amy finished going up the ramp and stood behind her, lifting her to her feet. She twirled Clara around in her arms and kissed her again. It was shorter, but not less heated.

"I don't know why this is happening, but I'm never going to leave you. I know I can't spend the rest of my life with you, but I want to pretend we have forever." Amy looked down at Clara, their foreheads pressed together.

"I don't ever want to lose you." She looked up at the Time Lady. "I love you", she said before kissing her again.

They stumbled across the corridors of the TARDIS, finally making it to Amy's bedroom. It was a room Clara had never seen before, with a dark red tone at the walls and the image of a very real-looking galaxy at the ceiling, shining in golden and red lights.

All previous sweetness forgotten, Clara pushed Amy to the bed and crawled on top of her, lowering her lips to kiss her neck and collarbone. Amy sat up with Clara sitting on her lap. Her slender fingers went for the buttons at the front of Clara's dress and started unbuttoning them, finally pushing the top of her dress off her shoulders and kissing the newly exposed skin.

Clara took care of the zipper at the back of Amy's dress and pulled the whole thing over her head. She pushed the Time Lady back to the bed and did the same with hers before going back to kiss her. Amy pushed her back for a second; it was really important that she heard something first. The brunette let out a frustrated sight, before putting some distance between her lips and Amy's.

"Clara, listen, I need you to know that you might...feel something while we're doing this."

"Something like what?" She stole another kiss from her, and Amy had to push her away again.

"Something like me. Sometimes, under very specific circumstances, a Time Lord brain can form a connexion with another organism. It's not something I can control, and it might be a bit overwhelming at first; I just don't want you to get scared."

Clara had that look that showed off her confidence. "I could never be scared of you." She went back to kissing the ginger, and finished undressing her before she started feeling what she had just described.

Truthfully, she couldn't find a way to express how Amy's presence in her mind felt. She didn't feel scared or overwhelmed, she felt a closeness to her that couldn't be matched by any other feeling; she could feel Amy everywhere in her. It was more than just sex; it was like knowing Amy would never abandon her and would never let her down; she would always be there for her and she would take care of her and love her more than anyone else in the entire universe.

As they made love, Amy felt something that she shouldn't have felt. It was absolutely impossible for that to be happening, and yet it was there. She felt the exact moment when Clara got into her mind; without even noticing, the human girl had managed to make herself present in the Time Lady's brain. It was the same thing Clara was feeling, except that it wasn't normal for this to happen.

Their connection was mixed with the feelings of the physical contact, and Amy couldn't really concentrate on her confusion, as she was too busy enjoying Clara.

* * *

Clara was asleep in Amy's bare chest, oblivious to the fact that the Time Lady watched her as she slept, a question repeating itself a million times in her mind.

_Who are you, Clara?_


	3. I just want to know you

Clara woke up. She didn't know for how long she had been asleep, but she immediately realised where she was and what had happened a few hours before. She was alone in bed -in Amy's bed-, naked and with a strange feeling of utter happiness filling her. She turned to lay on her back and smiled, looking at the galaxy on the ceiling as she toyed with a brown lock; remembering what had kept her and Amy so busy.

She decided to go looking for her missing Time Lady, so she put on her underwear and a sweater that she found on a chair. It smelled like Amy and the TARDIS, and she felt butterflies in her stomach just by thinking of her.

When she got to the kitchen, she realised she was a bit hungry. She prepared herself some hot chocolate and stole a cookie from a jar. She kept peering into the different rooms, but Amy was nowhere to be seen. Finally, she found the library, where the ginger was seating on a sofa in front of the fireplace, deep into her thoughts.

Clara opened the heavy wooden door completely to walk in, and this alerted Amy of her presence.

"Hey there", Amy said as Clara walked over to her.

"Hey. Mind if I sit?" She didn't wait for Amy's answer and sat on her lap. She took one hand off her mug and placed it on her cheek, kissing her. Amy's hands went to her waist to keep her balanced.

When they broke the kiss, Clara looked down at her, a loving look in her eyes.

"What're you thinking about?", she asked, her thumb caressing Amy's face.

"You", she answered with a smile. "And how they would react at home".

It was the first time Amy had ever mentioned her planet, and Clara just had to know more. Her curious nature always got the best of her.

"Why? How would they?"

"They would probably force me to leave the planet forever". She saw Clara's worried look and laughed. "But don't worry, they can't do that. They've already had." Clara looked pretty confused, so Amy explained, knowing she didn't have any reasons to hide her story from her. "I come from a planet called Gallifrey, which is at a very far away galaxy -the one painted at the ceiling in my room. Some time before I met you, the other Time Lords decided I couldn't have my own TARDIS because I was assigned as a soldier in Gallifrey, so I had to stay home. I disagreed, so I stole a TARDIS and ran away to see the universe. After a while they caught me and sent me to prison, but my TARDIS refused to work with any other Time Lords. Always so loyal, the old girl. In the end, they decided they preferred to keep the TARDIS alive and me away from them than to kill us both and let me out, but I could never return".

Clara had been listening to her story with all her attention, her eyes looking like a puppy's. She looked sad as she obviously felt sorry for the Time Lady's fate. She kept quiet for a couple of minutes, taking in the story.

"What's your name?", she said finally, and Amy gave her a puzzled look. "Your real name". It was something she had been wondering since the day they had met, and she felt like it was the right time to ask.

"Amelia is an approximate translation of my name. In your language, my name means sunflower". She made a pause, considering all the questions Clara was surely thinking of asking. "Maybe I should give you some basic information about me." Clara nodded and she continued. "Time Lords don't age. We have this...process we use to stop our bodies from dying. We change. If I get seriously injured or something, I regenerate into a different body. It's still me, but with a different face."

Clara was very quiet. She was a bit frightened by the "Time Lords don't age" thing. She would grow old and die like a human, and Amy would have to carry on with her life, without her. "So you'll see me get older and die and you'll still look like this?"

"If I'm lucky enough to keep you around", Amy said with a wink. Clara wasn't convinced by her words, so she tried again. "I told you, Clara. I can't spend the rest of my life with you, and I can't carry your children and I can't go back to Gallifrey, but I don't care. I'm keeping you close for as long as we may have." She kissed her, and Clara slowly gave in to her silent plea to forget about it.

They broke the kiss and Clara looked into her eyes, the ghost of a smile on her lips. "C'mon, let me see those dimples", Amy said, nuzzling Clara's nose with hers, and the brunette chuckled. "That's better". She got up from the sofa, lifting Clara slightly and then placing her on the floor again. "C'mon, I want to show you something."

The Time Lady took her companion's hand and led her through the corridors back to the console room. She stood in front of the screen before looking at her. "I've been running some simulations and I've come up with an idea for you to meet your dad. You can't actually talk to him, but you'll get a closer look. What d'you say? Wanna try?"

Clara just stared at her for a couple of minutes. Amy was offering her the chance to know more about her dad, and she couldn't turn that down, but she was scared of what she could find. What if her mum never realised the truth? What if he wasn't a good man at all?…Those were risks she would have to take.

She kissed the ginger on her cheek quickly. "What d'you need?"

"According to the TARDIS, the safest moment in time to find him is when he met your mother. Any chance you know when and where that was?"

Clara smiled, remembering the story her mum had told her one night before tucking her in.

* * *

"So what's going on, exactly?" It felt odd for Amy to be the one asking that question.

"We're at Maine Road, Manchester; July 16th, 1986. We're about to witness a concert by one of the best bands in history. And here, today, my mum meets my dad." Clara took Amy's hand, moving them to a side. "D'you have any ideas on how we can find her?"

"I'm surprised you have to ask that. Give me your hand." Clara offered Amy her hand, and the Time Lady pressed something that looked like a pen against her skin. The tip shone with a blue light, and Amy removed it.

"What is that?", Clara asked while Amy looked at it as if it were telling her something.

"It's a tracking device fed on genetic material. It'll look for people whose DNA has a high level of similarity to yours." She pointed it at the crowd passing by until it made a beeping sound. "It's found her. Let's go."

Clara walked behind Amy, following her to one of the gates. Coming from the opposite direction she saw a young version of her mother, and she had to stop walking before she passed out. It was like seeing a ghost; her eyes with that same twinkle Clara had known; her smile as childish and full of life as it had always been, even while she was sick.

Amy noticed Clara wasn't following her anymore, so she turned and walked back to her. "What's the matter?"

"That's her. The girl coming from the other side of the gate, the one in jeans and leather jacket that looks like she's completely lost."

Amy immediately saw the young woman intently looking at her ticket, trying to figure out which one was her entrance. She looked a lot like Clara, and not just physically. Right when she was going to answer Clara, a young man dressed in rather strange clothes walked past them, and her companion's eyes followed him with all her attention. He was doing the same thing Clara's mum was doing, and he bumped into her.

"Oh, I'm sorry!", they both said, almost in unison. He didn't look at her at first, but reached down to pick up her fallen ticket.

"I think this is our entrance...", he started to say, but stopped when he looked up and saw the girl in front of him for the first time. "Hello", he said, causing Ellie to blush.

They said something else Clara couldn't catch and walked in together. Amy took Clara's hand. "You okay?", she asked, seeing how pale she was. Clara nodded. "Let's go".

Once they were inside, they found a spot from where they could watch Clara's parents. "You never said, what are we going to see?", the Time Lady asked.

"Oh, sorry. I don't know how much you know about human culture, but I'm guessing you've heard of Queen". Amy shook her head, and Clara raised her eyebrows. "Nothing? Ever? Not even Freddie Mercury?" The ginger gave her an apologetic look, and Clara sighted. "I have a lot of teaching to do", she said to herself.

The concert began, and Clara started to lose sight of her parents because of the crowd. She decided to enjoy the concert and keep an eye on them. She could focus on her dad completely when the concert was over.

She didn't remember how long it had been since she had last heard those songs, but I felt like a really long time. They brought lots of memories about her mum and the first years of her life; she even had to stop herself from crying at some.

But one song made her think about the subject she had discussed with Amy just a few hours before, and she couldn't stop the tears.

Somewhere in her mind she was still thinking about Amy. She loved her, she wanted to spend her life travelling with her, but she also wanted her to be happy. It was too late to take back her feelings, but she would definitely hurt Amy if something happened to her. She was a Time Lady and could regenerate and heal, but she was so fragile and ephemeral...She felt selfish because even then she didn't want Amy to stop loving her.

On stage, Freddie Mercury sang the first lines of _One Year Of Love_.

_Just one year of love_

_Is better than a lifetime alone_

Amy took Clara's hand, her thoughts going to the same conversation.

_I'm lonely but you can save me_

The Time Lady looked down at her companion, searching for her eyes, but she looked down.

_There's so much left unspoken_

She looked at her parents. They were holding hands like so many other couples in the crowd. Some were kissing; others just held each other tight.

_And no one ever told me that love would hurt so much_

Amy placed a finger beneath Clara's chin and asked her to look up without saying a word, being careful not to apply too much pressure.

_It's always a rainy day without you_

Clara looked at her with eyes full of tears, some already falling down her face.

_I'm a prisoner of love inside you,_

_I'm falling apart all around you_

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed her deeply, putting all her feelings into that one kiss. She showed Amy all her love, and felt Amy's love in return, along with her clear message: she didn't care about time; she cared about that moment, that precise moment when they were together.

_And all I can do is surrender_

Once the concert was over, they waited for Clara's parents to exit the stadium, but instead Clara's dad said something to her mother and they walked towards the stage, against the crowd.

"Well, that is strange", Amy said when she saw them.

They walked behind them, keeping some distance so they wouldn't notice. Clara's dad took a something that looked like a metallic box from his pocket, and he pointed it towards the stage like Amy had done with the tracking device.

They went backstage and he apparently found what he was looking for. It was a small green glowing ball, which he picked up. Amy and Clara hid behind some amplifiers.

"What is that?", Ellie asked, and Amy noticed that look in her eyes that was just like Clara's whenever she showed her something new.

"It's an egg! An alien egg, from outer space. And it's very far from home, aren't you?" Ellie looked at him not like he was mad, but like she couldn't quite believe him. He stared at her, reading her reaction. "Anyway, got to get it back to the TARDIS before it opens and lets wandering around Earth a very upset giant crocodile that wants its mummy."

The man walked back, passing the Time Lady and her companion without noticing them. Ellie ran behind him.

"What do you mean alien? What's a TARDIS?" Blimey, she was confused...

"Alien, as in 'not-from-this-world alien'. The TARDIS is my ship. Well, spaceship slash time machine". Ellie looked at him like he was telling her Albert Einstein had been an olympic archer. "I'm the Keeper. I'm a Time Lord, I'm 800 years old and I travel through Time and Space."

Clara and Ellie spoke at the same time.

"Oh my stars."

* * *

A/N: *head pops in from behind a wall* please don't kill me! *runs away*

I only wanted to say a couple of things about that Queen reference. As I said, the song is _One Year Of Love_, by Queen, which is part of their album _A Kind Of Magic_, which is also the soundtrack for the movie Highlander. Their _Magic Tour_ did stop by Manchester on July 16th 1986. The tracklist for the tour didn't include this song, but it is in the album and I thought it would be nice to pretend they performed it. Hope you liked it!

Oh, and by the way, in case you missed it, CLARA'S DAD IS A TIME LORD


	4. Together or not at all

A/N: Final chapter of this story. I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you liked reading it. I want to thank all the amazing reviews I got and everyone who's been following the mystery. Tell me in the reviews what you think! See you next time ;)

* * *

Amy and Clara followed her parents to a separated area of the parking lot, where her father's TARDIS was disguised as a car. They got in and the TARDIS dematerialized.

Clara sat on the floor, her back against another car. She didn't look upset, just utterly stunned. Of all the crazy theories she could have possibly thought of, her father being an alien -not only an alien, a Time Lord- was the one she had least expected to be true.

Amy sat with her in silence. She didn't like that Clara wasn't saying anything, but she thought that it would be better to be supportive and wait for her to take in the news.

"What am I?" Clara asked, her eyes still focused on the floor. Amy looked at her, surprised to hear her voice again and Clara turned as well. "If my dad's a Time Lord, what does that make me?"

"I can't be sure without some scans. We can go back to the TARDIS and find out. If you want to, of course." Amy was careful so she wouldn't say the wrong thing at the wrong time.

Clara nodded and they walked back, none of them speaking through the way.

* * *

"This is very interesting; not to say impossible...I'd never seen anything like this before." Clara gave her a confused look from the stretcher she was laying on. "You seem to be perfectly human anatomically, but there's a definitely Time Lord element to your brain. It appears to be hidden, though; it's like someone really didn't want you to know you're half Time Lord. You can't access any of those memories, can you?" Clara shook her head. "Don't worry, they might come back slowly, now that you know. Whoever blocked your mind wasn't counting on a very good looking Time Lady crash-landing by your flat." She said the last sentence in a seductive voice, leaning closer to her.

"What happens if I get hurt? Will I regenerate like you?" Clara asked, ignoring Amy's advance.

"It's difficult to say...I'm not sure how your body would react to that. Even if you can regenerate, your human body might not be able to take so much energy and collapse." She was only trying to be realistic; as much as she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Clara, she had to admit the possibility that it might not happen. "I guess I'll just make sure you don't get hurt in the first place." She added with a smile.

Clara wrapped her arms around Amy's neck and kissed her, thanking her for caring so much. When she broke the kiss for air, she noticed how tired she was. "Let's go to bed, get some sleep."

* * *

Once Clara fell asleep, the Time Lady untangled herself from the mess of limbs and bedclothes and walked to the library. She wanted to do some research on Clara's father; now she knew for a fact he was a Time Lord, she had some ideas on where to look for information. Mostly, she wanted to know what had forced him to leave Ellie and her daughter on Earth. She refused to believe that he would simply drop them back on their planet just because she got pregnant, as it was strange enough the fact that it had happened in the first place. If she had carried his daughter, he must have definitely loved her.

Another matter going through her mind was that blocked part of Clara's mind. She probably had lots of memories about her first years locked in there, along with the awareness of her half-human condition. She didn't want to tell Clara at the infirmary, but she was almost certain that the barrier had been placed there by her father, most likely to protect her. The question was, to protect her from what?

Her TARDIS dug through the High Council's database, looking for any trace of him. She found an exile order with his name, very similar to the one she had, except the Keeper's one was based on his marriage to a female of the human species. The file mentioned a later call for him to appear before the High Council for reasons that weren't specified. She found a lot of similar calls to other high-rank Time Lords, but she couldn't find why they were required. She started to worry as names passed by; more and more Time Lord summoned to Gallifrey at the same time without explanation, it just wasn't right.

She decided to do the only thing she thought could help, and maybe provide some answers for Clara. She tracked down his TARDIS and found the exact date he left his wife and daughter on Earth and followed the signal, hoping to reach him before Clara woke up.

After the quietest landing she had ever performed, Amy opened the door and sneaked out, grabbing her black bowler hat from the clothes rack next to it on her way out. She parked a block away from Clara's house to try and hide her ship from the other Time Lord. She hid behind a fence, observing Clara's father coming out of the house and heading towards the back yard, followed by his wife and a little girl that was about six years old.

"I just don't understand why you have to go. They forbade you to go back in the first place!"

"I know, love. And you're right, I should ignore them, but I can't. If they are calling everyone back, even the renegades and the fugitives, that means our world and the entire Universe is in great danger. I can't let anything bad happen to you or Clara." He had stopped walking and turned to look at Ellie, the tears becoming too many to keep them in her eyes. He hugged her, doing his best to comfort her.

"I just don't want you to get hurt", she said in-between sobs. Little Clara hugged her mum as well. Ellie looked up at him. "Promise me you'll come back to us."

He didn't want to make any promises he wasn't sure he could keep. He caressed her face and kissed her softly. "I promise I'll always love you and protect you, and I'll do my best to come back."

"What should I tell her?" Ellie asked, knowing what he meant by that answer.

For an answer, he kneeled to be at Clara's high and placed his hands on her face. "You take care of your mum, alright? You study, you help..." He fought the tears gathering in his eyes. "And you be a good girl, Clara. I'm very proud of you, and I love you with all my hearts." He smiled and looked up at Ellie. "Both of you." Focusing back on Clara, he closed his eyes, a tear falling as he hid away the memories of him, his past and her Time Lord abilities. "Nothing is ever forgotten, Clara. Not completely", he whispered before kissing her forehead.

He stood up, not facing his wife. "Tell her that I left. That I had to. Tell her anything you want, just make sure she knows I love her. And, above all, make sure she knows I love you." The last sentence was more to her than to Clara, so he said it looking into her eyes. He kissed her for the last time, saying through the kiss everything he couldn't.

The Keeper didn't look back as he walked towards his TARDIS, disguised as a tool shed. But before he could get it, a ginger woman called him.

"Who are you?", he asked. "If they sent you to tell me to hurry, tell them I'm only saying goodbye to my family. I've believe I'm allowed to at least do that." He was upset, and he knew she was a Time Lady.

"I'm not here to speak for the High Council, Keeper. I have to talk to you about your daughter."

He grabbed Amy by the arm and pushed her inside his TARDIS. "I can't believe you crossed half the Universe just to find my daughter. If you ever even get close to her, I swear-" He was shouting, and Amy felt glad that he really did care about her that much.

"Don't worry, sir. I promise, I never tried to find your daughter. As a matter of fact, she found me." He gave her a confused look. "My name's Amy. I'm a Time Lady, but I was also exiled from Gallifrey, even before I met Clara." She quickly explained how Clara became her companion, smoothly telling him that they were also a couple. He wanted to ask so many questions about his daughter and his wife, but he knew Amy couldn't really say anything. She was relieved that she wouldn't have to break the news about Ellie's death. "Sir, the reason I came here is to ask why are you leaving. I know you blocked Clara's memories of being half-Time Lord, and I just need to know why."

"So you don't know yet? It must still be in your future...", he said dubiously, knowing it could be dangerous to tell her.

"What is?" Amy needed to know, and she would find out eventually. She also would get her call, and maybe it was her chance to run away to a hidden corner of the Universe with Clara, so she wouldn't have to abandon her.

"A war. The biggest war this Universe has ever seen."

* * *

The Keeper refused to give her any further information on the war, and Amy couldn't find anything in the TARDIS' library even though she had her full concentration on it. It was as if it had been purposely hidden from her.

She was sitting at the console room, staring at the blue glow and thinking about all this when Clara's lips on hers brought her back.

"You need to start staying at the same place when you can't sleep. I've spent half an hour looking for you", Clara said with a smile.

"Clara, I really need to tell you something", Amy started to say, but was interrupted by the TARDIS' doors opening and a glowing cube entering the room. The Time Lady caught it and stared at it, very shocked to see it.

"What's that?" Clara asked as Amy plugged in to the console.

"A communicating device, used by Time Lords to send distress calls." The message was displayed on the screen in Gallifreyan writing.

"A war?" Clara asked, missing the fact that she was reading non-translated alien writing.

"Clara, listen, I talked to your father. He left you and your mum because he was called by the High Council to fight in a war. A big war, something that could change the course of the whole Universe. Now they are calling me." She looked down, realising what her next move should be. "I have to leave you behind."

Unexpectedly, Clara slapped Amy. Not hard, but she definitely felt it. "Don't say that. I can ignore that you investigated my life and chose not to tell me, but I can't let you leave me. You promised me you wouldn't, remember? They are calling all the Time Lords, saying it's very important that you all cooperate, right? I'm half Time Lord, doesn't that count?" She was surprisingly calmed, a lot more than Amy, who looked quite desperate.

"Clara, we don't know how your body works. What if you get hurt and you die? What do I do if you're dying in my arms and I can't do anything to stop it? I'd have to live without you."

"But we knew that was a possibility since day one. If you leave me and go, what happens to me? I get to live a normal human life without you or I get a Time Lord's lifespan, giving me thousands of years to still live without you. I don't like any of those scenarios. I'd rather go with you and take my chances or take you with me and run away."

"I have to go. I can't turn my back on them."

"Then I'm coming with you. It's together or not at all."

Amy kissed Clara deeply, knowing she was right. She set the coordinates to Gallifrey and flew her TARDIS into the war. Once they arrived, the Time Lady and her companion stood side-by-side at the doors, without opening them. Amy took Clara's hand and looked down at her. "Together", she said before opening the door.


End file.
